The Game
by EclipsedofSoul
Summary: If you are young and immortal what is life but a game? One with dark pleasures just for your taking... Mature.


The Game

Summary: If you are young and immortal what is life but a game? One with dark pleasures just for your taking... Mature.

Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer and I am merely borrowing the characters and forcing them to do things she certainly wouldn't.

AN: Another idea that I was thinking about which got corrupted by the dark smut side. People kept asking for continuations to 'Exposure' and 'Pleasure' but I couldn't really see where they'd go so started this. 'Pleasure' does now have two continuations but unless muse strikes again that will be it. This was originally meant to be a little humour piece, light and fluffy, but I saw its potential to be something a lot more interesting... So this piece was born and for everyone who asked about the other two here's something to satisfy your dark sides.

--

**WARNING**: This is very mature and contains very dark, immoral actions by the characters. It is _very_ OOC.

--

I watched as Emmett flirted with a local shop-girl, waiting for him patiently as he set up another of our bait. The poor girl was one of the more naive ones, unsure of Emmett's actions or intentions but pleased at the attention nonetheless. She was pretty much a wallflower in this little community and for someone like Emmett, impossibly handsome; to have singled her out was a big hit for her self-esteem. I'd have to make sure this one got a little more time than the others; it didn't seem fair that she be tossed aside as easily as the others when this meant so much more to her than them. In fact if we had too many then I'd see to it that this girl was spared.

'_You should tell Emmett to stop_,' a voice sang in my head. '_We won't need her tonight and you're right, it's cruel to her_'.

I grinned at Alice's instructions knowing my decision must have set off a vision and went to follow through, calling Emmett away. He looked disappointed and his thoughts definitely told me he was but he reluctantly agreed and bid his farewells to the girl.

"What was that about?" He hissed. "She would have been fun."

"We have enough," I shrugged. "Alice said so. Besides, she's an innocent."

"Bah, stupid rules," He grumbled but I knew he agreed.

It was strange, considering what we do, but we did have a list of rules for ourselves and we stuck to them. If you had no boundaries then you could easily fall into chaos. And we liked out lifestyle far too much to lose it because we couldn't restrain ourselves. Hell, the majority of our lives consisted of restraint we didn't want to lose what we liked because of small slip-ups.

One of our most enforced rules was that we didn't use innocents if there were other.... more experienced people around. It seemed cruelly unfair to destroy a good person's life when there were others about who deserved what they got. That girl had no idea of the world we lived in and no desire to join it. She would make an excellent wife and mother someday; the women we would be consorting with would not.

It was strange to think that we could find our prey as easily as we did, considering that sex and any form of bodily pleasure was taboo unless you were respectably married. But in every community we came across there would be at least one person who had dallied in sordid affairs and was more than willing to do so again with us.

How easy it was to lure our prey.

"Come on, let's finish our job and then we can get the hell out of here."

Emmett grinned slowly, wickedly. "And then we just have to wait until tonight."

"Yes," I answered tiredly but I couldn't help my own grin.

As soon as we reached the outskirts of the small town we gave up with our human pretence and took off, running as fast as we liked. Emmett tried to turn it into a competition, racing forwards and then falling back to me, goading me. He should have known better though, as I was the fastest among our little group. Within a second of deciding to take him on I already had several miles on him. By the time I reached the mansion house we were renting I had left Emmett in my dust.

"I knew you'd win," Alice greeted me as I stepped into the house. "Emmett really should accept he can't outrace you."

"I'm afraid that's just beyond his mental capacity," I answered.

She tilted her head to the side, appearing to be in deep thought for a second. "True."

We both laughed and then greeted Emmett as he reached the house and trudged in.

"About time," I joked, clapping him on the back.

He shrugged me off, growling insults under his breath.

"You got everything in town?" Alice asked.

"The last delivery will arrive about sundown," I answered. "But you would know better than me as I have only the assurances of the seller."

"He was honest. It'll be here before sunset."

"Good," Emmett said. "We can't have anything ruining our fun tonight."

"Nothing will," Alice replied smugly. "And we're going to have a lot of fun."

My two siblings run off to find their partners and settle their plans for tonight. I sighed and sat down heavily on the floor. I loved our lifestyle, what we did and how we did it, and I loved my siblings. But they were partnered, mated, they had each other; Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. What we did was a lot more fun when it was only the foreplay of the evening. Not the main event.

Humans had their uses and they satisfied me, but I wanted a mate, I wanted someone who would always be there with me and who I never had to watch myself around.

It would make life so much better.

But seeing as I had never come across anybody, vampire or human, who made me want to share more than a good one night with I would have to put up with what I had. And it wasn't as if I hated my lifestyle. It was excellent, but lately it had been feeling more and more like a passing measure, an existence, rather than living. I laughed out loud at that thought.

It was funny that I should be so preoccupied with living, when I was already dead.

--

"Our guests are arriving," Rosalie announced as she walked into my room. "Soon this place will be filled with the cries of humans finding their pleasure over and over again." She touched the top of one of the keys of my piano "My kind of music."

"All our kind of music," I replied, standing and walking over to her. "This is why we have these little nights; to enjoy the humans in a way they were meant to be enjoyed."

"Indeed. Are you ready?"

"Of course, I hope they are. It should be right that they enjoy themselves."

"It does not matter," she stated dismissively as we walked down the stairs, hearing the crunch of hooves and wheels on the gravel outside. "It is our pleasure that matters the most."

Alice was at the door greeting guests as Rosalie and I walked past. Both her and Rose looked beautiful tonight and I knew Emmett and Jasper were definitely feeling appreciative. Emmett stood behind Alice, smiling and reassuring the guests, the very picture of ease and comfort. It was the first stage of our game, luring the guests into a false pretence. But it also had another important part to play.

Our emotions were stronger than human's, and the more primitive they were the more animalistic our response. It was very easy to lose yourself around your mate. I had never experienced it but I had read all the other's minds when they did and knew the sensations. For our evening to start out well it was essential that Emmett and Rose, and Alice and Jasper were kept as separate as possible. Emmett was distracted far too easily and if Jasper were to succumb then our evening would devolve into utter chaos. His talent of manipulating the emotions of others would turn into a weapon against us rather than an advantage.

The dining room looked superb, with dark red drapes hanging on the walls and crimson roses arranged in vases along the table. Candles flickered from all the surfaces possible, casting eerie paths of light and shadows. There were six guests expected tonight and the table was set accordingly with our places scattered in-between. Jasper and Rose had places set at the middle of the table, where they could do the most damage to our prey's minds. With their emotions manipulated by Jasper and suggestions planted in their heads by Rose by the end of dinner we had willing partners; willing partners who would give themselves to us in any way which we demanded.

And we demanded oh so very much from them.

I felt myself harden at the thoughts which I allowed my mind to wander to, remembering previous parties when certain humans had truly given me pleasure. They all tried but only very few succeeded. My siblings were lucky enough to know they would all find true completion by the end of the night.

Teasing your mate whilst subjecting yourself to pleasure with a mortal was truly invigorating. There was no other feeling like taking a weaker being and then proving to your mate the true heights of pleasure was with them. It was never a feeling I have experienced firsthand but between my own power and Jasper's I had experienced enough of it to know the statement was fact.

Humans wandered around as we waited for our last two guests to arrive and I smiled at them all cordially, smirking at the women as soon as the men's backs were turned. They each reacted and I forced myself to control my own. Laughing at them would not be the start of a good evening.

"Here we are!" Alice called happily as she danced into the dining room, followed by two humans and then by Emmett. "Shall we all take our places, as everybody's here?"

They all murmured their consent and immediately headed to the places we had arranged for them, guided by Rose's subtle command. I withdrew the chair next to mine and summoned my sexiest grin as the lady bobbed her head to me in thanks. Her eyes met mine and then darted away coyly but I knew she was intrigued by me.

Servants appeared on cue and quickly served up our meal. The guests were treated to sides of lamb and beef with vegetables and red wine. We were given a plate although we would not eat it and a goblet of blood, which we would drink. After so many times of doing this we knew how to distract our quarry with questions and make it look like we were eating when really we were not. It was not as if they could question it though. A suggestion from Rose or a thought from myself and they would never remember their interest in the subject.

Dinner was a long affair but Jasper and Rose worked their magic and by the time the last course had been cleared the smell of arousal was thick in the air. I leaned over and brushed the hair off the back of the young lady next to me, Mary's, shoulder. She shivered in reaction to my cold touch and I smiled devilishly.

"Have you enjoyed yourself so far this evening?" I asked lowly, my voice liquid velvet.

"Very much so," she replied breathlessly.

"Good," I replied, my voice hardening. I was impatient to begin the real evening's enjoyments. "Would you like to accompany me to the drawing room? For a little nightcap?"

"Of course," she fluttered her eyelashes needlessly and stood as I took her hand.

The others followed suit with the rest of the humans but I found myself growing restless. Maybe it was my thoughts of loneliness from earlier but there was nothing more that I wanted than to lose myself within the delights of this mortal right now. Turning I caught Alice's eye, knowing she would know what I wanted and would give me a decision. She smiled slyly and nodded her head.

'_Just make sure you're back by midnight. We have to be off by then and you'll need to wipe them clean_,' she told me mentally. I inclined my head in understanding. We each had a part to play in our arrangement and that was mine.

As we reached the foyer I led Mary across the entrance hall, instead of off to the right where the others where going.

"Where are the others going?" she asked.

"To the drawing room," I said casually. "I thought I would show you a more private area of the house. If that is agreeable to you, of course?" I looked down at her as I curled my arm around her waist, imploring her with my eyes. She was in such a state of stimulation that I doubted she would object.

"Of course not," she stuttered.

I smirked slowly. "Excellent."

I led her into the library, leaving the door open as I knew Jasper had a thing for the mixing scents of arousal and book leather. He would probably join me with his own conquest before long.

She 'oohed' and 'awwed' as they all did when seeing the impressive collection of books, the floor to ceiling shelves. A flash of puzzlement flitted across her features and I knew she wondered why there where no ladders. That was most clever of her to notice as most humans didn't.

"We don't need them," I answered her thoughts.

She looked confused for a second before murmuring a reply. "I am sorry I did not realise I had spoken aloud."

She hadn't and we both knew that but she was not capable of understanding what I was and what I could do so I simply inclined my head and hid my snicker. Humans were so utterly simple.

"Would you like that nightcap now?" I asked solicitously.

"Yes, that would be most pleasurable," she smiled.

"Indeed it will," I answered darkly, loving the irony of her words. Picking up the crystal decanter I poured her a drink into a glass goblet, a blend of wine that we prepared especially for our guests. "Perhaps we may enjoy other pleasures than just simply our drinks." I murmured as she took her glass, careful to let my fingers drag along hers.

She acted coy, fluttering her eyes down to the ground and hiding behind her glass but she knew of what I spoke. This wench had spread her legs for many a man.

"What other pleasure may we enjoy together?" she simpered, taking a sip of her drink. "Reading a book? Perhaps a game?" She took another sip.

"A game, I think," I answered, setting my own useless drink down and walking towards her. "Let's call it 'how can you satisfy me'."

"I don't think I have ever played that game before," her voice wavered as I drew closer to her.

When at arm's reach I gently took her glass, seeing she had drank about a third of it, and knowing she would comply with my wants. I threw it to the side and she gasped, her eyes widening in alarm. She went to say something but I covered her mouth with my fingers, letting my other hand trail down her body before reaching behind her and pulling her against me, kneading her bottom when she was firmly held in place.

"It's a very rare game," I purred. "But you want to play with me, don't you?" She moaned as her hips bucked up into mine. "That's what I thought."

I claimed her lips in a rough kiss as my hands explored. The lust was there but it was minimal so I wasn't too worried about hurting her. Humans were fragile and weak and we could hurt them easily, without knowing even, if we let our emotions get the better of us.

Of course I had never felt as lustful as the others, even with their thoughts and Jasper's gift, so I never usually hurt my companions. Tonight I would be satisfied – just.

She moaned against me again and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Hers were firmly shut so she wouldn't see me but it was still impolite and although I planned to do many impolite things with her tonight, being rude would not be one of them. Her hands curled up into my coat lapels and she moulded her body to mine. My hands started to roam her body and slowly began to work on undressing her. After a few gentle tugs my patience fled and I ripped the seams of her dress.

She gasped and leant backwards, trying to get away but I followed her and sealed her lips with another kiss. I quickly pulled the useless material from her body, swallowing her half-protests with my mouth. She was willing, we knew that when we invited her, and the drink had softened her up, made her more agreeable; she would not say no. But I knew she was starting to worry at how fast this was going and as my patience was already wearing thin I knew I had to hurry up and use her before my night was ruined. She would enjoy herself and satisfy me and when she woke in the morning she would only remember the good moments.

I broke off from her lips to kiss down her body, clad now in only her thin slip of an undergarment. She gasped and moaned against me, her thoughts a turbulent mix of pleasure and confusion. I circled my tongue around her nipple and all serious thought ceased.

"You have a lovely body Mary," I whispered seductively. "I bet you could do all sorts of lovely things with it." I rose to face her properly, one hand taking over the work of my mouth and tweaking her taut nipple, the other moving between her legs. "I want you to do something for me... Are you game?"

She nodded as her breath escaped her, my fingers nudging her sensitive bundle of nerves responsible for that.

I pushed harder into her, feeling her tremble around me and leak onto my fingers. The warm liquid coating my fingers was divine, making them feel warm instead of their usual perpetual cold. I pushed another finger into her and she moaned, her hips arching towards my hand helplessly. I pushed harder into her, twisting my fingers this way and that, adding more and more pressure. Impatient now for my own release I rubbed my thumb over her clitoris with as much force as I dared. A scream was ripped from her throat and I smiled as heat enveloped my hand.

"Good girl, here's what I want now," I licked her ear as I curled my fingers inside of her. "I want you to put you lovely mouth... on my throbbing member."

She started to protest but I simply pushed her to the ground. The sight of her almost naked body on her knees before me, her mouth opening and closing, was a very good one and definitely made my cock throb.

I undid my trousers and stepped closer towards her. There was fear in her eyes but also lust and determination and I knew I would get my way.

"Open," I commanded softly and she complied, letting my push my hard cold penis into her soft warm mouth. I closed my eyes and tipped my head backwards, enjoying the feeling of moist warmth surrounding me; only one other place was better for this feel but for now this was satisfying. "Good, now use your tongue, lick me and suck me."

She did as I asked although hesitantly and that would not do. I had given her pleasure now I wanted my own. I wrapped her hair around my hands and tugged, pulling her mouth down over more of me.

"Relax your throat," I commanded my voice hard. "You're going to take as much of me as I want you too."

She whimpered but the vibrations just added to my pleasure and I started to move her head in relation to my hips, pulling her closer as I thrust into her. The warm moist feel of her mouth was amazing, especially as she sucked and licked at me. Electricity started to whip through me, starting at the bottom of my spine. I growled lowly in my throat and started pushing harder, my hips making their own rhythm as I sought a release.

She whimpered again, this time slightly panicky and I couldn't deny the extra pleasure it sent me. The knowledge that she was holding herself back, that she was struggling to give me what I demanded but doing it anyway. Her throat started convulsing as she gagged and I groaned, thrusting myself further into her, forcing myself past her attempts to eject me.

The roaring in my ears took me suddenly and the electricity sparked into severe intensity as I came, shooting my load into her gagging mouth. The sounds of her choking added an intense aftershock and I slowly drew myself out of her slowly, watching as my liquids dripped down her swollen mouth.

I leered down at her as she tried to catch her breath. "Thank you my dear."

She gaped at me with blinking eyes, fear, revulsion and shock written clearly across her thoughts and echoed in her turbulent thoughts.

_Edward!_

Alice's voice yelled suddenly in my head and I jerked as she sent me another command. In a flash of movement I stroked my fingers across her temple ad stilled her thoughts completely, leaving her in a frozen state.

Turning I raced out of the library and down the hall to meet up with the others. The four of them were standing waiting for me, all in various stats of undress. Rosalie and Emmett didn't look too happy and Jasper looked confused but Alice was obviously excited, bouncing up and down so quickly it looked like she was vibrating in the spot. That thought put unpleasant ideas in my head so I quickly focused on her mind instead.

She was singing a Latin nursery rhyme repeatedly, over and over, without any gaps and I knew there was something she didn't want me to know from her thoughts.

"What is it?"

"We need to finish up, to get everything sorted," she said excitedly. "We have somewhere to be!"

"And are we allowed to know where this place is?" Rosalie sneered. "Since we're losing our evening."

"Forks," Alice answered, fixing a grin on me that made me feel slightly nervous. "Forks, Washington."

--

So that's the start and it's just a taster for everything that's going to come. If you were weirded out by this I suggest you don't read the rest. If you liked then please leave me a comment and expect more soon.


End file.
